tokio hotel's dream
by sayuri22
Summary: yaoi incestueux entre les jumeaux kaulitz!
1. rêve eveillé

Prologue:

Tout commença quand le groupe Tokio Hotel était à son apogée, ils étaient connus pratiquement dans toute l'Europe. Tom voyait son frère changer, peu à peu, ses traits devenaient de plus en plus féminins, on le disait même androgyne. A chaque fois que Bill approchait son double, le cœur de ce dernier battait à la chamade. Au début, le dreadeux n'en teint pas rigueur, mais quand les cheveux de sont jumeaux ont poussés, que son maquillage était plus prononcé, il sut enfin pourquoi il réagissait ainsi : il l'aimait

Tom se demandait si son frère lui aussi ressentait la même chose que lui…

(Voili chtite intro maintenant place au 1er chapitre ….)

Chapitre 1 : rêve éveillé ?!

_#pensée des personnages#_

Tom était sur son lit en train de jouer de la guitare il réfléchissait à ses sentiments…

#Est-ce que lui aussi ressent la même chose que moi ??? Je suis sûr que non il me considère juste comme son jumeau, Scheisse, pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ce genre de conneries ? Merde c'est mon jumeau, je peux pas l'aimer#

« - TOM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Quoi Bill ???

- Descends !

- Pourquoi ?

- Maman veut qu'on range les courses, alors grouille, je n'ai pas que ça à foutre

- J'arrive !

#Et merde moi qui voulait l'éviter#

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ??? ça fait 5 minutes que je t'attends !!!

- Désolé je réfléchissais

Ils descendirent et commencèrent à ranger les courses. Lorsque la main de Bill effleura celle de son jumeau, ce dernier lâcha la bouteille de lait qu'il avait dans la main tain mais a quoi je pense moi encore ? Faut que j'arrête…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Tom ? T'es bizarre depuis un moment

#c'est toi qui me fait cet effet là Billou#

- QUOI ?????

- J'ai pas pensé tout haut quand même ?

- Oh que si !

- VERDAMMT !!!

- Arrêtes de jurer !

- Quoi encore mais j'en ai marre je peux même plus penser tranquille Scheisse

- Tom ça va ?

- oui pourquoi ?

- je sais pas tu parles tout seul, tu penses tout haut, s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas tu sais que tu peux me parler grand frère

- frère c'est justement ça le problème

- que veux tu dire ? non pas ça Tom, ne dis pas ça tu ne m'aime plus c'est ça ? Je t'en pries ne me laisse pas je t'aime, dit-il en sentant les larmes monter

- qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- je te demandais ce que tu voulais dire par frère c'est ça le problème…

- non ça j'ai compris mais après !

- je… j'ai rien dit

- si tu as dit que tu m'aimais

- non je l'ai pas dit

- mais tu l'as pensé si fort que je l'ai entendu

- je… euh put… de lien de mer…

En effet, depuis tout petit, les jumeaux Kaulitz étaient reliés par un lien leur permettant de lire leurs pensées si elles étaient assez fortes.

- Bill tu? Répondit Tom avec son habituel sourire en coin

- Je… #Ne me regardes pas comme ça ou je te viole sur place#

- Oh mais je n'attends que ça petit frère. Viens !

Son frère rougit de plus belle alors que le sourire de Tom s'agrandit, il lui fit alors son regard aguicheur, le blond s'approcha de son double et le prit par la taille, lui emprisonna ses lèvres purpurines. Être si près l'un de l'autre leur faisait un bien fou, mais c'était encore trop loin a leur goût, Bill se serra d'autant plus à son frère. Tom sourit, puis quémanda l'entrée à la bouche de son frère en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Le brun accepta l'invitation à jouer avec la langue de son jumeau, ils partirent donc dans un baiser langoureux, leurs langues dansant, jouant. Rien ne pouvait interrompre ce moment si solennel, le monde ne tournait qu'autour d'eux rien ne comptait plus a part ce baiser remplit d'amour

DING DONG (oups j'ai dit que rien ne pouvait l'interrompre rho)

#Scheisse qui ose nous interrompre ?#

- Je vais ouvrir, dit Bill à son jumeau, posant ses lèvres sur celles de son frère, on reprend ça après fit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Il se dirigea donc vers le hall pour ouvrir à….

- Georg ? qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Quoi je ne peux pas passer voir mes jumeaux préférés ??

- Si, si

- Où est Tom ?

- Dans la cuisine on rangeait les courses, dit il en pensant au baiser ce qui le fit rougir.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? t'es tout rouge !

- C'est rien j'ai juste un peu chaud

- Hein quoi qui est chaud ? dit Tom en arrivant

- Non pas est mais A Tom, sale pervers lui répondit Georg

- C'est moi qui ai chaud

- Tu vois c'est est… en plus t'es tout rouge Bill, dit-il avec son éternel sourire en coin. Salut Georg comment va ?

- Hallo Tom ! bien et toi ?

- Bien je crois que moi aussi j'ai un peu chaud dit-il en regardant son frère et en se mordant la lèvre #hummmmmmmmm si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi petit frère tu serai déjà partit en courant#

#Quoi ? moi partis en courant ? tu me connais mal, je fantasme rien qu'en pensant a ce que tu pourrai déjà me faire#

- Euh je dérange peut-être ? dit Georg se sentant de trop #et les voilas repartis dans leurs conversation télépathiques pfffffffff#

- Oui un peu dirent les jumeaux d'une même voix

- Euh ça fait plaisir…

- Le prend pas mal c'est juste que t'es pas arrivé au bon moment #tain mais je tiendrai jamais s'il part pas dans 5 minutes je le fous dehors et je te saute dessus après#

- Bon je vais aller voir Gus alors.

- O.K. vous avez qu'a venir ce soir on se fait un petite soirée ?

- Oui je vous tient au courrant je vous appelle ?

- PAS LA PEINE dirent les jumeaux en chœur (nda : tous ensemble tous ensemble ouai ouai dsl ptit craquage)

- Envoies nous un texto plus simple et moins cher se justifia Bill

- Bon très bien 19h ça ira ?

- 21h c'est mieux… le temps que Bill et moi on fasse quelques courses, de se préparer comme Bill met 3h…

- Hé je te permets pas c'est même pas vrai en plus….

- Mouai bon j'y vais a toute les twins

- A ce soir dirent les jumeaux avant de refermer la porte sur Georg

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et reprirent ce qu'ils avaient commencés.

- hum Tom attend, les courses

- c'est fait !

- le lait que t'as renversé ?

- fait aussi

- Faut qu'on parle !

- Bill !

- Quoi ?

- Je croyais que tu ne fuirais pas ?

- Non je…

- J'ai trop envie de toi, ton corps si parfait goûter ta peau, dit-il en léchant le cou du brun, il remonta et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille ce qui fit fondre le chanteur

- Hummm Tom

Le blond continua ses tortures, puis glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt du brun, et commença à embrasser chaque parcelle du torse découvert, il lui enleva son tee-shirt et poussa son frère sur le canapé. Il se mit a califourchon sur le chanteur et continua ce qu'il avait entreprit, tout en frottant son bassin contre celui de son double, ce contact les faisant frissonner.

Le brun rejeta la tête en arrière gémissant de plus en plus. Le dreadeux déboucla la ceinture du chanteur et fit voler le pantalon de ce dernier a travers la pièce, tout en embrassant le torse de son frère, il descendit de plus en plus bas. Tom enleva le dernier rempart le séparant de la virilité de son double et le caressa. Bill se cambra a ce contact, gémissant. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée alors que son cœur battait à 1000 à l'heure. Le blond commença quelques va-et-vient, puis s'arrêta arrachant un cri de frustration de la part de son frère. Il le regarda avec sons sourire en coin attendant.

- Tom

- Oui ?

- Tu te fous de moi ? Continues s'il te plaît ! TOMMMMMMM mon ange BITTE !!!!!!!!

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit. Il se baissa et s'amusa à souffler sur le gland de son frère

#niark, niark#

#hummmm continues me laisse pas comme ça !#

Puis le guitariste prit la virilité de son frère en bouche, qui laissa échapper un cri aigu a son frère sous le coup de la surprise. Il commença à bouger le bassin afin que son frère accélère le mouvement. Ce que Tom fit volontiers.

- Tom arrêtes je vais…

Son jumeau n'y fit pas attention et continua. Il recueilli la semence de son frère et se releva, sourit a son amant, et approcha ses lèvres de celles qu'il convoitait tant. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement et bill inversa la tendance d'un simple coup de bassin

- Bill que…

- Quoi ? Il n'y a pas que moi qui doive prendre de plaisir.

- Mais je…

- Tut tut laisse toi faire mon ange l'interrompit-il avant d'emprisonner ses lèvres et de passer les mains sous le tee-shirt de son double et le lui retira afin de lui faire les pires outrages… Malgré tous leurs ébats, leur désir ne s'était toujours pas éteint.

- Tom je…

- Tu ? lui dit son frère esquissant un sourire moqueur

- Fais moi l'amour

- On vient de faire quoi là ?

- TOM ! arrêtes de te moquer ! dit-il en rougissant, je j'ai envie de te sentir en moi !

- Et bien c'est rare que tu sois aussi direct petit frère mais j'en ai tellement envie que je vais te faire plaisir et moi avec…

Ils inversèrent leurs places et bill se mit à plat ventre sur le canapé. Tom embrassa le dos de son frère tout en caressant le bas dos de celui-ci. Il glissa un doigt dans son intimité et observa la réaction de son frère, il commença à le bouger et en mit un deuxième et fit des mouvements en ciseaux. Il en mit alors un troisième et commença des va-et-vient. Bill s'était crispé à l'entrée du dernier, mais les va-et-vient lui firent oublier sa crainte. Le dreadeux souleva le bassin de son frère et le posa sur ses cuisses à califourchon (celles de Tom). Il regarda son frère et lu dans ces yeux une certaine peur mais aussi toute la confiance et l'amour que ressentais son jumeau. Il glissa donc sa virilité dans l'intimité de son frère. Celui-ci se crispa tellement il avait mal. Son frère arrêta son ascension

- Bill tu veux que j'arrête ?

- Non continues !

- Tu me dis si je te fais mal ou si tu veux que j'arrête !

- Oui oui allez !

Tom reprit donc sa montée, et s'arrêta quand il vit une larme couler sur la joue de son frère

- Grrrrrrrrrr continues j'ai dit Tom !

Il recommença, ressorti, re-entra. Peu à peu le brun sentait un sentiment étrange prendre possession de lui, le plaisir se mêlait à la douleur. Son frère continua ses va-et-vient. Bill bougea alors le bassin pour qu'il accélère. Tous deux gémissaient sous leurs coups de reins.

- Tom ! oui… hummmmmmmmmmm

- Billlllllllllllllllllllllll ! je… t'ai…me

Mais au moment où ils allaient jouir…


	2. et si le rêve devenait réalité!

Chapitre 2 : Et si le rêve devenait réalité ?

DRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG (oui ben ce n'est pas ma faute si j'imite mal la sonnerie des réveils)

- Put… de réveil de mer… _# Au fait c'était quoi ce rêve ??? #_

Les jumeaux se levèrent au même moment ayant fait le même rêve (était-ce le lien ?)

_# ahhhhhhh putain j'ai la trique, je bande en pensant à mon frère…#_

Tous deux sortirent en même temps de leur chambre respective, en boxer, pour aller prendre une bonne douche froide… Ils se regardèrent gênés.

- Lu dit tom feignant d'être encore a moitié endormi

- Salut lui répondit Bill, Je prends ma douche, tu y vas après où tu veux y aller maintenant tant qu'il y a de l'eau chaude ?

- Non vas-y j'ai l'habitude des douches froides et ça me réveillera

Bill rentra donc dans la douche en pensant a son rêve et il sentit monter en lui une vague de chaleur.

POV BILL

_# tain pourquoi ??? #_

J'aimerai qu'il vienne m'aider là si je commençais à… et qu'il entrait ??

Besoin d'aide petit frère ?

- Hummmmmmm tom !!!

POV TOM

Putain qu'il est beau

Comment je fais pour lui résister ? Et ce rêve…

- Hummmmmmmm Tom !!!

C'était quoi ça ? Bill ?

FIN POV

Tom s'approcha de la salle de bain et entendit son frère gémir, et dire son prénom

Il s'apprêtait à aller l'aider mais…

- TOM, BILL ! Vous êtes où ?

- Euh Bill est sous la douche Maman et moi j'arrive

- Très bien ton frère et toi pourrez ranger les courses ? Je dois y aller !!!

- OK a ce soir Maman…

Tom descendit et commença à ranger les courses quand Bill arriva, habillé de son tee-shirt noir SATAN et d'un jean délavé avec des trous_. #sexy le frerot rah je peux toujours pas lui résister pas juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuste… #_

- re frerot un coup de main ?

- pas de refus…

- Bill prit une bouteille de lait et Tom lui effleura la main, le chanteur explosa au sol…

_# j'ai déjà vu ça sauf que c'était pas moi qui lâchait cette bouteille… #_

_# tite impression de déjà vu là…#_

Bill se sentait rougir en repensant à son rêve ce qui n'échappa pas à son frère qui lui pensait à ce qu'avait fait le brun sous la douche en pensant à lui…

_# Se pourrait-il qu'il ressente la même chose que moi ??? #_

Tom se rapprocha de son frère qui rougit encore plus !

- alors petit frère je te fais de l'effet lui dit-il sensuellement

t- om arrêtes tes conneries rangeons les courses !

Le dreadé attrapa son frère par la hanche et l'attira à lui

- tu ne m'as pas répondu Bill dit-il en rapprochant ses lèvres de celles de son double

Leurs lèvres étaient si proches qu'elles s'effleuraient

- Tom arrêtes s'il te plaît !

- Non, je n'en ai pas envie et je suis sûr que toi non plus

_# Tom arrêtes ou je vais craquer # _

- tu dis n'importe…

Bill n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son frère avait déjà prit possession de ses lèvres. Le brun ne put laisser échapper un gémissement de surprise mais en même temps il n'attendait que ça… Le brun rapprocha encore plus son double afin d'approfondir le baiser. Pour eux, le temps n'existait plus, plus rien ne contait a part leur baiser, le contact de l'autre, eux. Ils se désiraient mutuellement. Ils interrompirent le baiser lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus de souffle. Ils se dévisagèrent et purent voir le désir de l'autre.

- Nous devrions finir de ranger les courses lança Bill afin de briser le silence.

- Oui tu as raison il faudra que j'aille prendre ma douche après !

- O.K. mais d'abord il faut nettoyer le lait

- Ah ben c'est ta faute t'es qu'un boulet

- Mais je te permets pas j'ai juste été un peu maladroit c'est tout

- Mais oui c'est ça que je sache tu n'avais jamais été maladroit quand je te touchais avant.

- Je j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit c'est tout dit-il en prenant l'éponge

- Moui c'est cela dit tom rangeant le reste des courses

Une fois le rangement fini, tom dévisagea son frère

- je te laisse réfléchir petit frère ! moi je vais me doucher !

Puis il partit, monta, prépara ses affaires et entra dans la salle de bain mais ne ferma pas la porte.

_# Quoi ? on sait jamais, non je suis pas pervers juste amoureux et en manque NA ! #_

Il se déshabilla (pour le peu qu'il avait jean-boxer !)

_# Je comprends pas pourquoi il m'a pas sauté dessus tout a l'heure je suis pourtant sexy torse nu #_ pensa t-il en rentrant dans la douche. Il commença faire couler l'eau quand il entendit la porte de salle de bain claquer, il se retourna

- bill mais qu'est ce que tu fais ???

- Ben tu vois je viens prendre ma douche avec toi !

- Mais tu l'as déjà prise

- Oui et alors ?

- Ben euh… non rien ! viens

Son jumeau se déshabilla et le rejoignit sous l'eau.

- pourquoi ?

- parce que j'en ai envie et que toi aussi !

Bill prit le gel douche et commença à savonner son frère, il prit tout son temps, passant sur chaque parcelles du corps de son double

- hum Bill

Bill souriait, il descendit plus bas et prit la virilité de son frère en main puis commença des vas et vient

- hum

- ça te plais ?

- que… quelle question ! bien sûr !

- alors je continue ?

- ouiiiiiiiiii hum !

Bill arrêta son mouvement arrachant un cri de frustration à son frère

- Mais t'as dit que tu continuais ?!

- Oh mais j'ai d'autres projets ! j'ai un meilleur moyen de te faire arriver au 7ème ciel mon ange, puis il embrassa son frère avant de continuer ses baisers plus bas, de plus en plus bas, il souffla sur le gland durcit du guitariste, qui soupirait de bien-être. Le brun le prit en bouche, laissant le dreadé gémir d'une voix aigue.

Le chanteur recommença ses vas et vient jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme de son amant atteigne son paroxysme, il se releva et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Tom mit fin au baiser et regarda son jumeau.

- A ton tour mon cœur !

- Non pas ça !

- Quoi ?

- Je te veux en moi pas autre chose !

- Mais !

- C'est ça où rien mon ange !

- Hi hi tu l'auras voulu ! fallais pas insisté ! je vais te donner tellement de plaisir que tu pourras plus t'asseoir !

Bill se mit contre la paroi de la douche pendant qu'il embrassait le dreadé. Ce dernier le retourna et le prépara, puis une fois prêt, il pénétra son frère, qu'il sentit se raidir. Il arrêta sin ascension.

- Continues Tom !

- Mais je veux pas te faire mal !

- C'est normal que ça fasse mal au début ! rho aller !

Tom continua sa montée puis commença de très lents vas et vient, quand il sentit son frère se détendre, il accéléra donc, juste avant d'arriver à l'orgasme, il prit le sexe de son frère en main et le masturba. Tous deux se déversèrent gémissant le nom de l'autre.

- On a inondé la douche, dit Tom en rigolant

- Oui dit Bill, souriant essoufflé.

- Tu as aimé mon cœur ? Moui mais je pense pouvoir encore m'asseoir dit-il en riant !

- Allez on sort

DING-DONG

- Ah pour une fois qu'on nous interrompt pas dirent les twins en chœur

- Quoi toi aussi ? Ce rêve ?

- Ben oui

- Oh non

- Tu savais ?

- Arrêtes de dire tout ce que je dis en même temps dit Bill

- J'y peux rien ! et puis vas ouvrir !

- J'y vais !

- Euhhhhhh mon cœur !

- Oui ?

- Tu vas pas y aller comme ça mets au moins une serviette !

- Ah oui dit-il merci ! puis il posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son frère et sorti de la salle de bain. Il descendit et ouvrit la porte

- Euh cool comme tenue ! Mais je suis pas intéressé !

- Très drôle Gustav ! Pas eu le temps de m'habiller

- Et tom ?

- Sous la douche

- Vous étiez ensemble ?

- Non, on y a été à tour de rôle dit le brun se sentant rougir

- Mais bien sûr !

- Quoi c'est vrai !

- Bill ça fait combien de temps que tu me dis que tu l'aimes ?

- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ???

- Voilà content ? Je savais qu'il allait écouté !

Tom descendit les escaliers en courant et arriva en boxer ! (non ne bavez pas les filles )

- J'ai bien entendu ?

- Bon ben moi je vais vous laisser

- Oh non toi tu restes ! dirent les jumeaux en même temps

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu dois m'aider à lui dire

- Tu dois me dire tout ce qu'il t'a dit !

- Débrouillez vous sans moi ! Moi je vais chez Georg ! Je vous appelle plus tard dit-il en sortant

- Mais Gus attends !

- Tu m'expliques Bill ?

- Je… avant j'aimerai savoir si c'est réciproque !

- Bien sûr que oui et tu le sais ! j'ai toujours été attiré par toi !

- Je parle pas d'attirance ! mais d'amour Tom !

- Si on peut appeler amour le fait que quand je suis avec toi je me sens bien, que je pense qu'à toi chaque seconde et que quand tu es loin de moi j'étouffe alors oui ça en est !

- Tom ! dit Bill les larmes aux yeux

- Mon cœur non ne pleures pas !

- Je… on ne m'a jamais dit ça, aucune filles !

- Ben tu me demandes de te dire ce que je ressens pour toi ! je le fais !

- Merci mon ange c'est très beau ! moi aussi je t'aime et je parlais à Gustav quand ça n'allait pas voilà ! je me sens attiré par toi comme à un aimant, quand tu es près de moi mon cœur bat à la chamade, et quand t'es loin de moi je me sens pas bien. Je t'aime Tom !

- Moi aussi Bill ! Allez viens on va s'habiller ! Et rien de pervers ! Obsédé !

- Euh Tom de nous deux c'est toi le plus pervers !

- Oui c'est vrai ! Mais tu m'aimes pour ça hé hé

- Sauf quand tu ris comme ça ! ça fout les boules !

DING-DONG (je sais j'imite toujours aussi mal…)

- Bill ouvre

- Hey !

- Salut Andréas !

- Salut les twins ! super la tenue ! vous sortez comme ça et tout le monde s'habillera comme ça demain ! _# d'ailleurs pourquoi sont tous les deux a moitié à poil à 11h du matin ???#_

- Très drôle Andréas ! bon on revient on va s'habiller fait comme chez toi !

- O.K. pas de soucis !

-Les jumeaux montèrent dans la salle de bain et au lieu de s'habiller commencèrent a s'embrasser. Il se séparèrent pour récupérer leur souffle puis s'habillèrent. Tous deux se posaient la même question

- On lui dit ???

- Toujours a pensé la même chose que moi petit frère pas juste !

- Oui ben j'y peux rien

- J'ai peur de lui dire !

- Moi aussi !

- Mais bon on peut lui faire confiance ! c'est Andréas

- Oui tu as raison ! il faut qu'on lui dise !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Les annonces…

Une fois habillés, et après avoir échangés quelques baisers, les twins descendirent rejoindre Andréas qui pendant cette séance habillage se posait quelques questions

- Ah vous voilà !

- Oui dirent les jumeaux gênés.

- Que se passe-t-il ? je vous gêne a ce point ?

- Non c'est juste qu'on doit te parler dit Bill

- Et bien je vous écoute

- C'est que c'est pas facile à dire dit Tom

- Où à entendre finit Bill

- La confiance règne !

- Si là n'est pas le problème ! c'est pas évident, tu vas nous juger et on veut pas perdre ton amitié !

- Pourquoi est-ce que je vous jugerai ? on se connaît depuis toujours !

- On sait tout ça !

- Alors ne noyez pas le poisson et jetez vous à l'eau !

- Tu l'auras voulu ! voilà j'aime Bill !

- Et moi j'aime Tom !

- Nous sommes ensemble finirent par dire les jumeaux en chœur

- Et vous aviez peur de me perdre pour ça ? parce que vous êtes homo ?

- Non pas homo dit Tom, je n'aime que Bill, pas les garçons en général !

- Moi non plus je n'ai jamais été attiré par d'autres mecs que Tom

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je vous jugerai alors que vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre.

- Mais c'est de l'inceste !

- Certes mais si vous êtes heureux ensemble je ne vois pas d'objections ! ce sont vos choix ! les autres n'ont pas à vous juger. Si vos amis vous jugent pour ça c'est qu'il ne sont pas de véritables amis !

- Merci Andréas !

- De quoi ?

- De nous soutenir, de ne pas nous juger et de nous rassurer

- C'est normal je suis toujours là quand on a besoin de moi ! c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez !

- Oui enfin n'exagère pas non plus dit Tom

- Oui bon ça va pour une fois que je peux me lancer des fleurs et que je ne vous en lance pas c'est bon hein !

- Ils se regardèrent et tous les 3 éclatèrent de rire

- Au fait t'es venu nous voir pour ?

- Vous voir ! je vous ai vus deux fois depuis le début du « 483 Tour » et encore 5 minutes dans les loges et 1h a la fin ! En plus vous n'appelez pas très souvent !

- Désolé ! mais quand on est a Berlin où a Magdeburg on t'appelle !

- Encore heureux ! Dites moi comment ça se passe ?

- Très bien ! Tu nous connais nous adorons monter sur scène et le contact avec le public.

- Et même les hystériques ?

- Euh non pas vraiment ! C'est drôle au début mais à la fin c'est super chiant on peut plus rien faire !

- C'est clair !

- Ben c'est votre faute ! Assumez vois choix lol !

- C'est ça que tu appelles soutenir ?

- Oui ben la je vous charrie ! T'es long à la détente Tom ?!

- C'est ce que je lui dis tout le temps

- Oui mais bon en même temps Bill toi t'es un boulet !

- Han tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

- Ben tu vois si ! vous êtes jumeaux donc quand j'en charrie un, je charrie l'autre !

- Mouai quand t'en baises un tu baises l'autre aussi ?

- Ah non vous n'êtes pas mon genre ! il vous manque de la poitrine et vous avez un truc en trop entre les jambes !

Tous les trois explosèrent de rire, et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque les portables des jumeaux sonnèrent

Allons donc voir la conversation de Tomichou

- Allo ?

- Tom ?

- Oui c'est moi ! Euh c'est qui ?

- Tu reconnais pas ma voix ?

- Non !

- C'est Ann-Kathrin

- Ahhhhh ça va ? _#oh non pas elle !#_

- Dis moi t'es chez toi là ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Menteur ! je suis passée devant chez toi tout à l'heure et j'ai vu Andréas entrer ! Il y avait Bill en serviette, très sexy d'ailleurs, et toi t'étais en boxer !

- Désolé mais là c'est que je pars ! _#touche pas à mon frère toi ! il est à moi !#_

- Et ce soir on peut se voir ? je suis sûre que tu es en manque mon ange !

- Ecoutes Trina ! je ne veux plus te voir ! je ne suis pas un jouet ! on a couché ensemble quelques fois c'était bien mais ça s'arrête là O.K. ?

- Mais Tom…

- Ecoutes lâches moi Schlampe ! tu suces peut-être bien mais là je ne veux plus me taper de filles d'un soir ! je suis tombé amoureux et je compte bien rester fidèle !

- Très bien comme tu veux _! #Crois moi Tom je vais me venger ! ta meuf elle va payer et toi aussi ! je vais vous détruire et tu me reviendras !# _Je te laisse avec ta chérie

- Ouai c'est ça !

- Au revoir Tom !

- Je ne crois pas que l'on se reverra !

- On sait jamais ! _#Crois moi tu me reverras#_

- Si tu le dis + alors

- Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maintenant allons voir la conversation de Billou

- Allo ?

- Bill ? C'est Georg !

- Ah salut Georg ça va bien ?

- Oui je viens de voir Gustav !

- Ah et ?

- Alors comme ça Tom et toi ça est ?

- Rah le bavard ! pouvait pas se taire celui-là ?

- Ben il est blond c'est normal ! Aie arrêtes de me frapper Gus !

- Mdr le pauvre gus, il s'en prend plein la gueule !

- Alors tu réponds pas ?

- Et bien oui je sors avec enfin avec Tom !

- YOUPI comme ca vous nous ferez plus chier (Toi avec Gus et Tom pour moi) YATAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- Tournée Généraleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

- C'est Gustav ?

- Ben oui lol tu le connais toujours aussi excentrique sous sa grande timidité lol !

- Pourquoi tournée générale ?

- Ben pour fêter ça couillon ! vous venez chez moi ce soir ?

- Andréas peut venir ?

- Oui pas de soucis !

- Vers quelle heure on vient ? On emmène quoi ?

- Disons 21h ! amenez de la tise

- O.K. + tard

- A toute !

Les jumeaux raccrochèrent en même temps.

- C'était qui ?

- Georg

- Ann-Kathrin

- Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait lança Bill

- Coucher avec moi !

- Et ?

- Attends qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'allais dire oui ?

- Je… J'ai eu peur

- Je te l'ai envoyé paître comme jamais je ne l'avais fait ! Et puis t'as pas à avoir peur ! Je t'aime Bill ! Elle c'est rien qu'une salo ! Je m'en contrefiche des autres ! il n'y a que toi - qui comptes mon cœur !

- Pour moi aussi mon ange !

- Euh Tom les interrompit Andréas

- Oui ?

- J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit !

- Et ?

- La connaissant elle va pas rester les bras croisés, elle va vouloir se venger !

- Elle ne me fait pas peur ! Au fait Georg voulait quoi ?

- Gustav lui a dit !

- Et ?

- Et ben ils sont contents, on les fera plus chier

- Oo Sympa les mecs lol

- Et ils font une soirée pour fêter ça ce soir à 21h

- Donc grosse biture YOUPI

- Au fait Andréas tu viens bien sûr

- Ben je m'en doutais ! Et heureusement ! faut amener quoi ?

- Ton cul et de la tise !

- O.K. bon ben je vais aller alors !

- oki ben à toutes alors !

- Oui faites pas trop de cochonneries !

-Euh merci ! traite nous de pervers !

- Pas toi Bill, je parle de Tom

- Han vla la réput' que j'ai !

- Ben ouai mdr

- Bon ben bon' aprem' les gars ! je passe vers 20H30

- Oki merci passe une bonne après-midi

- Merci a ce soir

- O.K.

Une fois Andréas partit (il était 11h30), les jumeaux décidèrent de préparer à manger

- Tu veux quoi ?

- J'ai faim de toi !

- Tom tu peux pas être sérieux 2 secondes ?

- Attends voir… 1, 2 siiiiiiiiiiii

- Mon mec est con

- Et le mien est un boulet

Bill lui tira la langue

- Très puéril petit frère !

- Je sais je sais

- Pfffffffffff on mange quoi ?

- Pizza ?!

- O.K. je les commande

(eh oui les jumeaux sont des feignants vos le saviez pas ?)

Tom prit le téléphone et appela la pizzeria

- Pizza hot bonjour ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bonjour ce serait pour commander 2 pizzas

- Je vous écoute !

- Bill tu veux quoi ?

- Une 4 saisons !

- Alors une 4 saisons et une 4 fromages !

- Très bien à quelle adresse ?

- 14 Ritterstrasse à Magdeburg !

- Très bien ! je vous remercie de votre commande vos pizzas arriveront d'ici une demi-heure ! Au revoir !

- Merci Au revoir !

- Voilà !!! Alors Billou que fait-on pendant une demi-heure ?

- On prend l'apéro ?

- Non pas envie !

- Et de quoi ta envie ?

- De toi di Tom une lumière perverse dans l'œil

- Et a part de moi ?

- De ton corps

- Tommmmmmm ! Toujours le même

- Et oui ! on me changera pas

- Oui mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime

- Ils passèrent le temps à s'embrasser sur le canapé, puis la porte sonna ! Il était 11h59

- Ils tiennent leurs promesses !

- On dirait oui !

Tom alla donc ouvrir

- Je vous dois comb… Ann-Kathrin ?

- Bonjour Tom ! Bill est là ?

- Non qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?

- Bon ses pizzas elles arrivent ? demanda Bill arrivant devant la porte

- Tu veux vraiment pas me voir aujourd'hui Tom ! Dit elle le poussant pour aller voir le brun

- Bill comment vas-tu mon Chou ?

- Très bien _#mon chou t'en a d'autres des comme ça salo ?#_

- Ca te dirai qu'on passe l'après midi ensemble ? _# bam dans les dents à Tom, je vais lui faire regretter ! allez Bill dis oui !!!#_

Bill explosa de rire

- t'en as d'autres ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Tom te jettes alors tu te rabats sur un autre ? Sors d'ici !

- Allez Bill on va bien s'amuser ! dit-elle se rapprochant du chanteur, le prenant par la taille, s'il te plaît !

- Nan ca lui plaît pas alors lâches le et dégages !

- Sinon quoi Tom ? tu vas me donner la fessée ? _#oh oui j'aimes quand tu es violent !#_

- Non je ne suis pas masochiste désolé Dégages je te dis !

- Déjà ça te concerne pas je parlais à Bill alors de quoi tu te mêles ?

- Nan mais t'as pas compris que ni Tom ni moi ne voulons te voir ?

- Ah oui j'oubliais que pour avoir un tête a tête avec toi Bill, il faut être amoureux ! Tom était si facile avant !

- Non il ne croyait pas au grand amour c'est tout !

- Et aujourd'hui il y croit ?!

- Oui j'y crois dégage maintenant !

- Tom croit au grand amour ! wouah dommage je suppose que ta copine ne te croira pas…

- Qui t'as dit que c'était une fille, dit Tom

_#Oh putain la boulette !#_

_#Mais quel con ! Pouvait pas se taire celui-là ?#_

- Quoi ? Tom Kaulitz guitariste de Tokio Hotel, courreur de jupons, qui change de bord !!! Tom comment as-tu pu tourner gay ? Qui t'as autant dégoûté des femmes ?

- Et bien en premier lieux je dirai toi Trina ! Maintenant dégages sale pu !

- Tu vas regretter de m'avoir traité de la sorte ! Crois moi la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid mais tu vas en baver dit-elle en sortant !

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire si elle découvre tout dit Bill, on est foutus !

- Bill je suis désolé je t'ai impliqué !

- Tom je t'aime mon ange, et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas j'aurai été impliqué, je suis ton jumeau et je suis fier de l'être et de sortir avec toi également ! Même si le monde entier était au courrant je me tuerai plutôt que de te quitter !

- Oh Bill dit Tom les larmes aux yeux moi aussi je t'aime ! Le plus important pour moi c'est nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre et jamais on ne pourra me faire te quitter

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que leur conversation, leur étreinte, leur baiser avaient été filmés, photographiés ! Ann-Kathrin tenait sa vengeance !!!

voila le chapitre 3 dites moi ce que vous en pensez donc laissez moi des reviews si vous ne me dites pas ce qui ne va pas je ne peux pas le savoir donc laissez moi vos reviews!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**voila je l'ai fini je vous ai fait pas mal attendre et pardon pour le retard... gomen!!!!!!!!!!**

**chapitre 4: tournée générale**

Peu après les pizzas arrivèrent, ils ne payèrent pas, car le livreur avait 10 minutes de retard. Ils mangèrent, discutèrent, rigolèrent...L'après midi passait à une vitesse impressionnante. Ils étaient ensemble et plus rien ne contait, à part eux, leur amour. L'avenir ne les inquiétait pas du moment qu'il étaient toujours ensemble. Leur plus grande crainte était celle d'être séparés. Ils finirent l'après midi soit a se bécoter où à jouer à la console, où Tom battait son frère a plate couture, mais ce dernier se vengeait autrement. Vers 18h ils décidèrent d'aller se préparer pour la soirée, Andréas arrivant à 20h30. Ils montèrent prendre leur douche séparément. Bill fut le premier puis vint le tour de Tom. Pendant que celui-ci prenait sa douche, le brun se maquillait et se lissait les cheveux. Une fois son brushing fini, il attendit le dreadé dans sa chambre, celui-ci arriva peu après. Ils discutaient quand leur mère arriva.  
(mère) - Bonjour les garçons  
(twins) - Bonjour Maman !  
(mère) - Bonne journée ?  
(Bill) - Oui Andréas est passé nous voir, et ce soir on va chez Georg ! Et toi ta journée ?  
( mère) - Fatigante mais bon...  
(Tom) - Quand est ce que rentre Gordon ? (c'est le beau-père des jumeaux...)  
(mère) - Ce soir !  
(twins) - O.K.  
(mère) - Vous ne mangez donc pas ici ce soir ?!  
(Bill) - Non Andréas ne vas pas tarder

DING DONG (oui bon ça va je l'imite mal et alors ?)

(Tom) - Ah tu vois ! toujours à l'heure  
(Bill) - Oui ça change de Georg  
(Tom) - M'en parles pas !  
( twins) - Bon on y va ! bonne soirée maman !  
(mère) - Bonne soirée mes chéris !  
Ils embrassèrent leur mère et partirent à cette fameuse soirée. Le chemin jusqu'à la maison de Georg se passa sans encombres, entre rires et autres...  
Andréas était heureux de retrouver ses meilleurs amis. Depuis que Tokio Hotel connaissait un réel succès, il les voyait de moins en moins et ils lui manquaient beaucoup. Mais il était content que leur rêve ce soit réalisé.  
Ils arrivèrent chez Georg vers 20H55. Ils sonnèrent, ce fut Gustav qui leur ouvrit.

(Gustav) - Hey toujours à l'heure !(tous) - Toujours !  
(Gustav) - Pas comme l'autre ! allez entrez !  
(Tom) - Où est Georg ?  
(Gustav)- Il se prépare.  
(tous) - O.K.  
(Gusatv) - Votre aprèm s'est bien passé ?  
(Bill) - Oui super  
( Andréas) - Vous avez pas fait trop de cochonneries ?  
( Tom) - Ce serait mal nous connaître !  
( Gustav) - Justement Tom je te connais !  
Tous les 4 éclatèrent de rire

(Georg) - Qu'est ce qui vous faire rire comme ça ?  
- Pas toi dit Gustav, c'est tom qui dit des conneries comme d'ab'  
(Tom) - Même pas vrai !

(Georg) - Bon c'est pas le tout mais on a quelque chose a fêter(tous) - Moui  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine prirent les bouteilles et les plats  
La soirée pouvait donc commencer. Ils commencèrent donc à boire et a manger.  
(Georg) - Hé les twins vous vous souvenez de notre première interpellation policière ?  
- M'en parle pas dit Tom !  
(Bill) - Ouai en attendant c'est pas vous qu'ils ont embarqué pour rien  
(Tom) - expdr t'es arrivé au mauvais moment  
(Bill) - peut-être mais en attendant le feu dans le parc c'était pas moi sachant en plus qu'après je me suis fait tuer pas maman... J'étais même pas arrivé --'  
- non t'es arrivé quand on fuyait et que je t'ai dit « police ! police ! » du coup tu nous a suivit dit Tom mort de rire  
Tous étaient pliés en deux sauf Bill qui boudait dans son coin  
(Tom) - Boudes pas mon ange ! c'est du passé !  
(Bill) - Mais euh vous vous moquez de moi !  
(Tom)- Maiiiiiiiiis non allez viens dans mes bras  
Le chanteur se mit donc dans les bras de son frère là où il se sentait le plus en sécurité  
C'est ainsi que commença cette fête, entre tous les rires, ce qui était peu dire par rapport au reste de la soirée. Ils mangèrent puis commença alors vraiment la tournée générale.

(Georg)- Hey les gens écoutez mouah !(tous) - Georg un discours ! Georg un discours !  
(Georg) - Bah je suis en train de le faire bande de couillons !!! Alors taisez-vous ! Il prit sa coupe de champagne, Après tant de temps perdu, après beaucoup de pleurs de Tom, qui m'aura fait chier pendant 3 mois avant d'enfin avouer ses sentiments au concerné ! Je lève donc mon verre aux jumeaux amoureux !  
(tous) - Aux jumeaux amoureux !  
(Tom) - Je t'ai pas fait chier pendant 3 mois  
(Georg) - Ah non c'est vrai ! pendant 4 !  
Peu après tous étaient tellement bourrés qu'ils ne savaient plus trop ce qu'ils disaient  
(Gustav)- Tu sais Georg hic ! je suis content pour hic nos twins ! ça fait bien zizir !  
(Georg) - Ouai hic c'est vrai ! en plus ils se comprennent tous les deux ! hic ! ils vont trop bien ensembles hic !  
(Andréas) - Ouai hic clair  
(twins) - MORTEL  
(Gustav) - Qu'est-ce qui leur prend a ces deux là de parler français d'un coup ???  
(Bill) - Tu sais Tom hic je t'aime et Ann-Kathrin je l'emmerde ! elle ne nous séparera jamais  
(Tom) - Ouai Bill hic ! c'est clair ! je t'aimeuhhhhhhhhh !  
(Bill) - Tom !  
(Tom) - Moui ?  
(Bill) - Chantes moi du Charles Aznavour !  
(les 2 G et Andréas) - Nié ?  
(Tom) - Mais euh c'est toi le chanteur !  
(Bill) - CHANTES OU JE TE DEFONCES TA MERE  
(Tom) - " la bohème, la bohème ca fait plaisir d'avoir 20 ans ! c'est un temps que les moins de 20 ans ne peuvent pas connaître ! Montmartre de ce temps la s'apprêtait des lilas jusque sus nos fenêtres ! L'Aziza l'Aziza je te veux si t'aimerai bien !"  
(Bill) - Han je suis pas L'Aziza moi ! c'est qui ??  
(Tom) - Hic je sais pas hic  
(Bill) - Cours je te dis cours !  
(Tom) - Pourquoi tu cours ?  
(Bill) - Vas-y cours jte dis cours !  
(Tom) - Pourquoi tu cours ?  
(Bill) - Parce que tu cours et toi pourquoi tu cours?  
(Tom) - Ben moi je cours parce que tu cours  
(Bill) - Si on arrêtait de courir ?  
(Tom) - NON ! j'ai pas confiance !  
(Andréas) - Mais qu'est-ce hic qu'ils nous font ?  
(Georg) - C'est quoi leur délire ?!  
(Gustav) - Ah oui je sais ! c'est Caro !  
(Andréas) - Caro ! l'ex de Tom !  
(Gustav) - ui !  
(Georg) - Quoi qu'est-ce qu'elle a Caro ?  
(Gustav) - Ben avec Nina elle nous on montré un comique français  
(Andréas) - C'est qui Nina ?  
(Georg) - L'ex de Bill !  
(Andréas) - Pourquoi ils sont plus ensembles hic ?  
(Gustav) - Parce que ils habitaient loin l'un de l'autre et en plus Bill bouge tous le temps, ils se voyaient jamais et malgré l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, ça c'est fini ! Je l'adore ! elle est super cool comme nana ! encore plus déjantée que Caro !  
(Andréas) - Lol elle doit être cool alors ! j'aimerai bien la rencontrer t'as pas une photo ?  
(Georg) - Siiiiiiiiiiii j'en ai plein vu tous les délires qu'on s'est tapé en France  
DRING  
(Georg) - Allo ?  
(...) - Coucouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
(Ge) - Tiens quand on parle du loup ! Salut les filles !  
(Nina) - Vous disiez quoi sur nous ?  
(Ge) - Andréas te connais pas Nina donc je lui ai dit que tu étais l'ex de Bill !  
(Nina) - Comment il va mon doudou ?  
(Ge) - Gus ?  
(N)- Ouiiiiiii ! Passes le moi !  
(Ge) - Ok mais on est tous bourrés !  
(N)- Mdr trop de la balle  
(Caro) - Quoi ils sont encore bourrés ? c'est pourquoi cette fois-çi ?  
(N) - Ché pas !  
(Gus) - Allo !  
(N) - Mon doudouuuuuuuuuu  
(Gus) - Ma Chiwie !  
(N) - Comment ça va ? Pourquoi vous êtes bourrés ?  
(Gus) - On fête le fait que les jumeaux soient enfin ensemble !  
(N) - Ah ca y est enfin ? Comme ça ils te feront plus chier lol  
(Gus) - Ouai ! au fait je crois que Andréas est intéressé par toi !  
(N) - Ah pourquoi ?  
(Gus) - Parce que Georg lui montre des photos de toi et qu'il te kiffe ! en même temps il kiffe toutes les filles aussi déjantées que Caro...  
(N) - Ah ben c'est cool pour lui alors  
(Gus) - Han t'es michante ma chiwie !!!  
(N) - Moi ? mo non doudou ! Au fait je t'ai pas dit !  
(Gus) - Non mais tu vas le faire !  
(N) - Ah tu le prend comme ça ? O.K. je dis rien !  
(Gus) - Mais non ma chiwie je rigole allez dis !  
(N) - ...  
(Gus) - Chiwie ! dis moi tout  
(N) - ...  
(Gus) - Nina ma chérie d'amour que j'aime à al folie dis tout a ton doudou adoré et t'aura le droit à un bisou et a un cadeau  
(N) - Ah si tu me prend par les sentiments !  
(Gus) - Lol Pétasse  
(N) - Continues comme ça et t'aura des tonnes de bisou et de cadeaux à me faire  
(Gus) - Bref Parles !  
(N) - Caro et moi sommes en vacances en ce moment pour 2 semaines !  
(Gus) - Et ?  
(N) - On avait prévues de partir en vacances mais on sait pas où !  
(Gus) - Ah c'est balo ça ! Dis moi t'essaierai pas de me dire que vous venez en Allemagne ?  
(N) - Hum si !  
(Gus) - Trop de la balle ! He tout le monde les gens écoutez ! les twins aussi !  
(tous) - Quoi ???  
(Gus) - Caro et Nin' arrivent en Allemagne !  
(B) - Trop de la balle je vais voir ma meilleure amieeeeeee ! Passes la moi !  
(Gus) - Ma chiwie Billou veux te parler alors je te fais de grs bisous et je t'adore  
(N) - Moi n'aussi doudou bisousssssssssss  
(B) - Alloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
(N)- Coucou Billu !  
(B) - Ma puce ! vous allez bien ?  
(N) - Oui et toi ?  
(B) - Trop bien !  
(N) - Alors comme ça Tom et toi ca y est ?  
(B) - Han il te l'a dit ! tu l'a pas mal pris ?  
(N) - Bill toi et moi c'est du passé ! je t'adore eet ça s'arrête là ! idem pour Caro vis-à-vis de Tom  
(B) - Mais le fait que ce soit de l'inceste te déranges pas ?  
(N) - Non du moment que vos sentiments sont sincères ! Bon Bill embrasses tout le monde et a dans 3 jours !! j'ai envie de garder du crédit donc bon... bisous  
(B) - Bisous la belle je t'adore  
(N) - Moi aussi ! Caro vous embrasse !  
(B) - On l'embrasse aussi  
Après ce coup de fil où tous avaient à peu près récupéré leurs esprits, le soirée continua bon train...

**voili voilou pour ce chapitre pardonnez moi pour tout le retard je sais que ca été long mais bon merci aux gens qui 'mont soutenus... voila j'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu moi ce n'est pas mon préféré... voila bisou**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alors que les jumeaux faisaient "sagement" la fête avec leurs amis, la vengeance d'Ann-Kathrin était en marche.****  
****Elle s'etait dirigée vers toutes les maisons d'editions de magazines people pour vendre ses photos et son savoir. Tous avaient achetés ses images. Elle avait même mis la video sur le net. Les ennuis pour les jumeaux allient donc commencés! ****(Qui pourrait les sauver? bon ok ma gueule)****  
****Le lendemain, tous les paparazzi étaient devant la maison des Kaulitz! Alors qu'il rentraient en compagnie d'Andréas, de Gustav et Georg. Tous se demandaient ce que ces corbeaux faisaient là! Puis vinrent les Questions****  
****(journaliste) - Bill, Tom qu'avez vous à déclarer sur la rumeur qui circule, comme quoi tous deux entretenez une relation plus que fraternelle?****  
(****???) - Ces rumeurs ne sont absoluement pas fondées!****  
(Tous) ****- David?****  
(David) ****- Allez vous en! Vous quatre rentrez!**** répondit David montrant ces protégés du doigt[f#222222**** (ca se fait pas David c'est mal poli! bon ok je me taits avec mes commentaires!)****  
(Bill) ****- Et Andréas?**  
(D) - vous le verrez plus tard!  
(Tous) - OK + Andréas!  
(Andréas) - ciao les gens!  
Ils rentrèrent dans la maison vie, les parents des jumeaux travaillant.  
(D) - Bien! EXPLIQUEZ MOI CE BORDEL!!!!!!!  
(Tom) - Quel bordel? et clames toi David!  
(D) - CE BORDEL ET NON JE ME CALMERAI PAS TANT QUE JE N'ORAI PAS D'EXPLICATIONS! il jeta les magazines de la table de salon et s'assit sur le canapé  
les jumeaux palirent  
(B) - Comment que... possible... qui?  
(D) - Ann-Kathrin! c'est elle qui a fait ça! elle a vendue ces photos et a mis des videos sur internet! maintenant expliquez moi!  
(B) - je...  
(T) - c'est vrai! Bill et moi sommes ensemble mais nous ne lui avons rien dit!!!  
(D) - Vous êtes fous! Votres carrière? vous y avez pensé?

Le téléphone de Bill sonne (DRING DRING oui j'imite toujours aussi mal)  
(B) - Bill Kaulitz!  
- Bill c'est Nina! Mon dieu on est au courrant! il y a des photos jusqu'en France! Quelle salope celle là!  
(B) - Scheisse  
(N) - oui comme tu dis!  
(D) - Bill c'est pas le moment de papoté au téléphone!  
(B) - c'est Nina! Il y en a en France aussi  
(T) - VERDAMMT!!!  
(N) - Je... Bill je pense que caro et moi on peut vous aider!  
(B) - Comment? c'est impossible!  
(N) - Combien de montages et de videos comme celles là on été faites sur vous?  
(B) - Oui mais celle-là est vrai! tous ce qui est dit ce sont nos vrais mots!  
(N) - Et bien on peut leur dire que Tom pleurait pour Caro je sais pas moi on avisera!  
(B) - C'est impossible! Tom lui a dit qu'il croyait au grand amour grâce à un homme!  
(N) - il est con celui-là aussi!  
(B) - c'etait quoi ton idée?  
(N) - De se remettre ensemble! du moins devant les journalistes! tu restes avec Tom en cachette pour le moment le temps que les choses se tassent! Caro et moi arrivont demain!  
(B) - Mais vous deviez arriver Samedi! Pas mercredi!  
(N) - oui ben ça a changé! vu les circonstances on arrive plus tôt! bon on en parle demain! bisous Bill  
(B) - Merci Nina!  
(N) - de rien!  
(B) - Hab dich Liebe (je t'adore non mais je précise au cas où)  
(N) - ich auch  
Bill raccrocha  
(T) - C'etait quoi son plan?  
(B) - Elles arrivent demain! Tom tu te remets avec Caro et moi avec Nina...  
(T) - QUOI? ET MON AVIS DANS TOUT CA?  
(B) - ... seulement devant les médias! on reste ensemble mais en cachette! le temps que les choses se tassent  
(T) - Mouai  
(B) - David t'en penses quoi?  
(D) - j'en sais rien! elles ont raison! En tout cas aujourd'hui ne vous montrez pas!  
(tous) - O.K.  
(D) - j'y vais!  
(tous) - + il se leva et sortit par la porte de la cuisine (ben oui avec les paparazzi ce serait chiant!)  
(B) - Putain d'Ann-Kathrin!  
(T) - Elle avait dit qu'elle se vengerai Bill! J'aurai du faire plus attention! Il faut qu'on fasse un plan qui tienne la route! On verra ça avec les filles demain! elles sauront quoi faire! elles ont l'habitude des paparazzi grâce à nous maintenant  
(B) - C'est clair je me souviens du premier jour où on fait une sortie à 4 (avec elles) Tous les paparazzi nous suivaient et le lendemain toute l'Allemagne était au courant!

La journée se passa plutôt bien vu les circonstances mais ce que redoutait le plus les jumeaux était la réaction de leur mère! comment allait-elle prendre les choses?

Andréas se demandait comment allaient les jumeaux, il décida donc d'aller les voir en fin d'après-midi.  
Les paparazzi étaient beaucoup moins nombreux que le matin il sonna et georg le fit entrer!  
(A) - Hallo!  
(tous) - Hallo  
(A) - comment va?  
(B) - On a connu mieux!  
(T) - Ca c'est sûr! Putain c'est de ma faute Bill! je suis désolé! Si tu savais a quel point je m'en veux!  
(B) - Moi pas! Ils l'auraient sus tôt où tard! on va attendre que les choses se tassent un peu et puis quand les gens seront prêts on pourra leur dire sans aucune gêne, il ne reste plus qu'à voir avec maman avant!  
(T) -M'en parle pas! je redoute trop sa réaction!

CLAC (c'est le bruit de la porte nan je précise juste pour information...)  
(mère) - BILL ET TOM KAULITZ! COMME SI ON AVAIT PAS DEJA ASSEZ EU DE PAPARAZZI DEVANT LA MAISON AVEC CARO ET NINA, IL FAUT EN PLUS QUE VOUS EN RAJOUTIEZ EN VOUS AFFICHANT ENSEMBLE! MERDE!  
(les 2 G) - bonsoir Simone nous aussi on est contents de te voir!  
(Simone) - Bonsoir les garçons! Vous deux j'espère que vous avez une explication?  
(T) - Tout est ma faute! j'ai fâché Ann-Kathrin et elle a voulue se venger! Elle s'est servie de ma relation avec Bill! tout ce que dit les journaux sont vrai! J'aime mon frère! Mais jamais tu ne me fera le quitter!  
(B) - Maman excuses nous! on sait que c'est de l'inceste et qu'on te dégoûte mais c'st comme ça on s'aime et ce n'est pas qu'un amour fraternel!

(S) - mes chéris jamais vous ne me dégouterez! vous êtes mes fils je vous aime! même si ce n'est pas banal, je vais vous maisser vivre votre relation car je sais que jamais je ne pourrai rien faire pour vou séparer! je ne veux pas vous faire souffrir! je vous aime trop pour ça! si vous êtes heureux ensemble c'est le plus important!  
CLAC (c'est toujours la porte)  
(Gordon, le beau-père des jumeaux) - bonsoir! Alors tu leur as dit ma chérie?  
(S) - oui! mais pour le moment, je pense que le mieux soient que les choses se tassent!  
(B) - Au fait maman! Caro et Nina arrivent demain, pour tasser les choses comme tu dis!  
(B) - C'est-à-dire? je comprend pas trop là en fait!  
(T) - en gros Bill et moi sommes ensemble mais en privé! Mais pour les médias je suis avec Caro et Bill avec Nina! on verra vraiment comment on avisera demain!  
(Gus) - ouai ma tite chiwie arrive demain!!!  
(S) - Tu sais Gustav je me suis toujours demandé si tu n'était pas amoureux d'elle!  
(Gus) - Mais t'es malade?! je la considère comme ma tite soeur rien de plus!  
(Ge) - excuses moi mais ça veut rien dire! Regardes les jumeaux!  
(Gus) - oui mais non! je l'aime comme une amie! c'est un amour certes mais fraternel MOI!  
(T) - BAM prends toi ça dans la gueule!Vas-y Gus enfonces nous!  
(Gus) - Ah non j'oserai jamais

La soirée continua, les jumeaux heureux de la réaction de leur mère.  
Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent à 10h et se rappelèrent que leur sauveuses arrivaient à 11h30! ils se dépêchèrent de manger et de se laver puis partirent chercher ces demoiselles, les paparazzi les suivant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport, Gustav, Georg et Andréas étaient déjà là.  
(Ge) - Et bien on ne vous attendait plus!  
(T) - Oh ça va hein! vous connaissez Bill! Il a voulu se faire beau pour retrouver sa chérie! # jouons le jeu#  
(B) - t'es pas mieux! t'as mis ta plus belle casquette, ton plus beau tee-shirt et ton plus beau baggui pour Caro! # t'es trop sexy ! comment je fais pour te résister???#  
(T) - ben ouai c'est Caro! # tu peux pas c'est tout! je suis trop irrésistible #  
(B) - ouai ouai c'est ça!  
(Gus) - Ah les voilà!  
Quand les filles virent leurs amis, elles lâchèrent leurs valises et se mirent à courir, Gustav poussa Bill et Georg fit de même avec Tom ce qui fit que Caro se retrouva dans les bras du bassiste et que Nina se retrouva dans ceux du batteur

Du côté du Gustav:  
(Gus) - Ma chiwie! comment ça fait zizir de te voir!  
(N) - Moi aussi mon doudou! Il est où mon amour? # jouons le jeu#  
(B) - Là dit-il en se relavant  
(N) - ben qu'est ce que tu fais par terre?  
(B) - Demandes à Gus! lui répondit le brun fusillant le blond du regard! allez viens dans mes bras ma puce!  
(B) - oui mon coeur  
elle le prit dans ses bras et Bill l'embrassa langoureusement (ben oui ils jouent le jeu rho ils sont bons acteurs vous trouvez pas? moi si! bon ok je me tais!)

Du côté de Georg:  
(Ge) - Ah ma chtite Caro!  
(Caro) - oui mon grand Georg!  
(T) - vas- Georg lâche là! c'est ma chérie!  
(C) - coucou mon chéri!  
elle lâcha Georg et se jeta au cou de Tom et l'embrassa

Une fois les baisers finis Caro alla voir Bill puis Gustav et Aurèle alla voir Georg puis Tom  
(C) - Tiens Andréas! Comment vas-tu?  
(A) - plutôt bien et toi? # sexy la ptite Nina, Caro tjs égale à elle même#  
(C) - ca va! Grande soeur!  
(N) - oui? Qu'est ce qui a?  
(N) - je te présente Andréas, le meilleur ami des jumeaux!  
(N) - Oh! enchantée! # mouai pas trop mal je préfère Bill ou les autres...#  
(A) - moi de même!  
(B) - bon on rentre? pas que je m'ennuie mais bon...  
(C) - Allez on est partit!

Les filles reprirent leurs bagages laissés en plein milieu et rejoignirent les garçons! En sortant, tous les paparazzi étaient dehors.  
(journalistes) - Nina! Caroline! Que pensez-vous des photos prises de vos petits-amis?  
(N) - Nous n'avons rien à vous dire! ces clichés ne sont que des affabulations d'une ex jalouse de Tom! et mon couple maye pour les erreurs de Tom que je pardonne bien évidemment! laissez nous tranquilles!  
( journalistes) - Qu'entendez vous par affabulations?  
(C) - Ann-Kathrin n'a jamais accepté le fait que ma relation avec Tom soit sérieuse et qu'elle n'ai été qu'une fille d'un soir! Elle a fait ses photos hier alors que Tom pleurait dans les bras de son frère car nous nous étions disputés! cette vidéo est trafiquée au lieu de dire je l'aime elle a mis je t'aime! Si Tom avait cru au grand amour, il le disait pour moi! il a voulu la faire flipper en disant qu'il était devenu gay, afin qu'elle le laisse tranquille!! Nous n'avons rien a vous dire de plus, si ce n'est qu'Aurèle et moi avons une confiance absolue en Bill et Tom! quelconque fan jalouse nous importe peu! Nous les aimons et laissez les aimer qui ils veulent!  
Le plus important n'est-il pas leur bonheur? Maintenant laissez-nous passer, ces valises se font lourdes!  
Les paparazzi ne savaient que répondre et les laissèrent donc passer!  
(B) - woah! Alors là vous m'épatez!je pensais pas que vous sauriez quoi dire!  
(N) - hey on a l'habitude maintenant  
(T) - ça veut rien dire! Regardes nous on ne savait que dire!  
(C) - c'est parce que vous êtes les principaux concernés! nous non! on vous protège c'est normal!  
(B) - on vous en remercie! D'ailleurs merci de nous considérer comme des personnes normales!  
(N) - Attendez vous êtes des stars certes mais vous êtes normaux! Vous êtes humains et vous avez des sentiments, ceux qui ne vous considèrents que comme des stars et qui vous jugent sans vous connaître ne sont pas de vrais fans ni amis!  
(C) - c'est clair! Dites ce soir ça vous dit qu'on aille en boîte?!  
(A) - A peine tu arrives tu veux déjà sortir?  
(N) - Ben normal, on veut s'éclater en Allemagne nous!  
(Gus) - Et avec nous tu t'éclates pas?  
(N) - Si mais j'ai envie d'aller en boîte avec vous! c'est pas tous les jours qu'on va en boîte avec les Tokio Hotel!  
(A) - Et après elle vous considère pas comme des stars?  
(Ge) - Non là elle le fait exprès! elles savent comment nous faire céder!  
(Gus) - Malheureusement! je crois qu'on a pas le choix! et puis de toute façon j'ai envie de faire plaisir à ma chiwie et sa tite soeur!  
(les soeurs) - Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

je suis désolée du retard pour la peine je vous ai mis 2 chapitres !!! j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut ! Laissez moi vos impressions


	6. Chapter 6

**le voici après un long moment!!!! je sais je suis sadique de vous faire patienter aussi longtemps mais c'est dans ma nature d'être sadique lol vous le saviez pas? maintenant vous êtes au courant lol Bref passons ils sont pas la pour lire tes conneries mais pour lire mon chapitre 6 donc place a la lecture!!!!**

**Ils arrivèrent enfin chez les Kaulitz, les filles allèrent déposer leurs affaires dans la chambre d'amis puis descendirent**

**Simone ****- Ah mes chéries! comment allez vous les filles?****  
****- Simoooooooooooooooooone**** dirent ces demoiselles se jetant sur la mère des jumeaux****  
Simone****- Ca rappelle le bon vieux temps de vous voir ici! ça m'a fait bizarre de ne plus vous voir descendre les escaliers en trombe le matin en sous vêtements criant "Simone! y a plus d'eau chaude!"****  
Aurélie****- oui bon ça va! c'est pas ma faute si Bill et Tom prenaient leurs douches avant nous!****  
Tom ****- ben vous aviez qu'a être plus rapide ou les prendre avec nous!****  
Bill ****- Tom pervers! je sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre!****  
Tom****- Oh mais bien mon ange!**** dit-il le prenant dans ces bras et lui déposant un baiser sur la joue!**

**Bill rougit et tout le monde éclata de rire**

**Bill****- Arrêtez c'est pas drôle****  
Aurélie ****- Si ca l'est! T'es trop mimi quand tu rougis Billou**

**le Billou en question lui tira la langue**

**Aurélie****- Très puéril mon chouchou! Rentres la où Tom va la gober!****  
Bill****- Arrêtes tu vas lui donner des idées**

**DING-DONG****(oui bon ça va je l'imite toujours aussi mal mais vous l'aurez compris la porte sonne enfin la sonnette qui est a la porte ca veut dire que quelqun vient d'arriver et l'a fait sonner! vous connaissez pas ce système? pourtant cette invention ne dates pas d'hier! bon ok ma gueule --')**

**Caroline ****- J'y vais****  
****CLAC ****(c'est le bruit d'une claque enfin je pense que vous l'aurez comprit...)****  
Caro ****- hey mais t'es folle!****  
****Caroline tomba à terre laissant apparaître la fameuse Ann-Kathrin****  
Trina****- Affabulation hein? ex jalouse? pffffffffff ma pauvre tom mec te trompe avec son frère et tu ne dis rien?****  
Aurélie ****- Je suppose que tu es Trina?****  
Trina ****- Ann-Kathrin! Trina c'est pour mes amis!****  
Aurélie****- Peu m'importe! Gustav m'a beaucoup parlé de toi!****  
****Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Aurélie et Gustav qui étaient côte à côte****  
Trina ****- Ah oui?**** répliqua-t-elle une lueur de défi dans le regard et un sourire vainqueur****  
Aurélie****- Oh oui tu n'imagines même pas sourit sadiquement la rousse****  
Trina****- qu'a-t-il bien pu te dire pour que tu es ce sourire pouffiasse?****  
Aurélie****- Oh mais la pouffiasse peut t'enfoncer bien plus bas que tu ne le crois très chère péripatéticienne!****  
Trina ****- Pardon?****  
Aurélie ****- Tu m'as très bien comprise! prostitution, Deal de drogue... Hum pas terrible tout ça pour une mannequin!****  
Trina****- Je... Tu n'as aucunes preuves de ce que tu avances!****  
Gustav ****- Tu viens de m'en fournir une de plus en bégayant et en ne le niant pas en plus des photos et des vidéos!****  
Trina****- Vidéos?****  
Aurélie****- oui celles qui ont été mises sur le net et que tu as aussitôt retirées! ****le regard de la blonde s'assombrit... ****Oui nous les avons!****  
Trina ****- Très bien! Que veux tu!****  
Aurélie****- Que tu démentes tes dires****  
Trina ****- Alors là jamais****  
Aurélie ****- Alors ton compte est bon ****( elle le dit façon Jack Sparrow quand il le dit à Barbossa a la fin de pirates des caraïbes et la malédiction du Black Pearl vous voyez?)**** je n'hésiterai pas et te détruirai! dit la jeune fille les yeux brillants de malice j'en suis tout a fait capable crois moi! On te fais déjà passer pour une nymphomane et une mythomane! alors pourquoi pas pour une toxico et une pute? Après tout ce n'est que la vérité!****  
Trina****- Je vais détruire ma carrière en faisant ça!****  
Gustav****- Mais non ce sera vite oublié! choisis mensonge ou révélation! Dans les 2 cas c'est la honte pour toi!****  
Trina ****- Très bien je ferai tout ce que vous voulez!**

**Ils lui expliquèrent ce qu'elle devait dire puis elle partit**

**Bill****- Alors là je suis sur le cul! En gros quand tu m'as téléphoné hier tu avais tout ton plan?****  
Aurélie****- En partie pour le chantage je comptais aller la voir avec Gus mais c'est elle qui est venue a nous grâce a la petite improvistaion de Caro!****  
Tom****- Vous êtes géniales! vous êtes pas soeurs pour rien!****  
Caro****-Et oui!****  
Andréas****- Vous êtes soeurs?****  
Caro ****- Pas vraiment! On se considère comme tel! Aurélie a l'âge de Gustav, je l'ai rencontrée il y a 2 ans et nous somme devenues très proches! c'est grâce à moi qu'elle est sortie avec Bill! et grâce à elle que Tom et moi nous sommes réconcilliés!****  
Andréas****- Ca au duré combien de temps Bill et toi?****  
Aurélie ****- 8 mois! mais j'en ai eu marre de la distance et je sentais que ses sentiments envers Tom changaient! Alors j'y ai mis fin! Peu après Bill a comprit ses sentiments envers Tom, il en a parlé à Gustav, qui m'en a parlé à son tour! J'avais eu raison! j'ai toujours raison en amour!****  
Caro ****- Oui et ça m'énerve!****  
Georg ****- Pourquoi?****  
Aurélie ****-j'avais prévu qu'elle et Alex ça ne durerait pas!****  
Georg****- Et?****  
Aurélie****- J'avais raison! Ils ont cassés hier!****  
Caro ****- Bon ça va? T'es fière de toi?****  
Aurélie****- Pardon ma piouce je voulais pas te blesser!****  
Caro ****- J'espere bien!****  
Gustav ****- Alors Aurélie si tu es si forte en amour que prévois tu pour nos très chers twins?****  
Aurélie****- c'est difficile à dire! leur amour sera mit a rudes épreuves! Il leur faudra du courage pour tout affronter je pense! Ca pourra marcher si vous avez une confiance inébranlable en l'autre et surtout si vous êtes assez forts pour assumer un telle relation au grand jour! dit-elle se tournant vers les jumeaux!****  
Georg ****- En gros c'est mitigé! ça dépen d'eux!****  
Caro****- Pas que de eux! c'est ce qu'elle veut dire! Il faudra assumer la pression que cela va engendrer! Notamment avec les fans! ils auront besoin d'être épaulés et soutenus! Pour le moment on laisse les choses se tasser donc ca ira mais on ignore ce qu'il se passera ensuite! on verra bien le moment venu!****  
Andréas****- c'est incroyable tu comprends même les sous-entendus qu'elle laisse planer!****  
Caro****- Normal pour ma soeur de coeur!****  
Simone ****- Ne vous inquiétez pas de l'avenir! Mes chéris vos devises ne sont elles pas 'leb die Sekunde' et 'Carpe diem'?****  
Tom & Bill ****- Si donc on verra après! donc pour le moment profitons du présent!!!!**

_**Nous n'avons pas de futur. Pour tout le monde le futur parfait c'est la mort. Notre seul bien c'est le présent, la minute même, celle qui suit n'est déjà plus à nous.**_

**voilà mon chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu! j'ai adorer l'écrire en tout cas! j'adore ma petite phrase de style morale a la fin je pense que je ferai ça dorénavant... dites moi ce que vous en pensez!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**un deuxieme chapitre en prime **

**Chapitre 7 : **

Une fois leur discussion sur la relation des twins terminée Simone partie travailler.

Andréas - bon moi aussi je vais y aller j'ai des potes à voir !

Bill - sympa de nous abandonner

Andréas - ben quoi vous espéreriez que j'allais rester tout seul dans mon coin au lycée ?

Tom - Ben ouai

Andréas - C'est ça ouai et puis quoi encore ?

Tom - Ben je sais pas

Andréas - Bon moi je vous laisse les gens bisous tout le monde !

Tous - Bye Andréas

Gustav - Tu le trouves comment ?

Aurélie - Je l'ai pas vu longtemps mais il est plutôt mignon

Le blond se rembrunit et partit dehors. Dés lors la jeune rousse regarda les personnes dans la pièce d'un œil interrogateur, puis n'obtenant aucune réponse elle décida d'aller les prendre aux sources elles même

Aurélie - Gus ?

Gustav - Quoi ?

Aurélie - Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Gustav - RIEN

Aurélie - Hé me gueules pas dessus comme ça ! j'ai juste dit qu'il était mignon ! serais-tu jaloux ?

Gustav - Moi ?

Aurélie - Non le pape !

Gustav - Tu le connais ?

Aurélie - Arrêtes ! réponds moi ! qu'est ce qui a ?

Gustav - Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Aurélie - Ben oui !

Le blond s'avança vers la jeune fille et l'embrassa à pleine bouche alors que celle-ci surprise ne réagit pas sur le moment. Le batteur la lâcha et lui dit avant de se diriger vers l'intérieur « je te laisse réfléchir ! » Aurélie ne savait comment elle devait réagir face a ce baiser elle avait besoin de rester seule mais une certaine française, sœur de celle-ci en décida autrement…

- Elle fait quoi Aurélie demanda Caroline voyant Gustav rentrer.

Gustav - Elle a besoin de réfléchir

Caro - Ah oui et sur quoi elle a besoin de plancher ?

Gustav - T'as qu'à lui demander à elle !

Caro - Ben c'est bien ce que je compte faire !

La jeune fille sortie rejoindre celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur

Caro - Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Aurélie - Rien

Caro - Bien sûr ça t'arrives souvent de rester dehors alors qu'on est tous à l'intérieur sans raison ? Alors dis moi ce qui vas pas ?

Aurélie - Je réfléchis !

Caro - T'as besoin de réfléchir pour me dire ce qui va pas ?

Aurélie - Oh ça va hein !

Caro - Bon alors dit moi !

Aurélie - Ce qu'il y a c'est que Gustav vient de me rouler un palot ça te vas ça comme réponse ?

Caro oO - OH ! Et alors ?

Aurélie - Ben il m'avait demandé comment je trouvais Andréas je lui ai dit que je l'avais pas vu longtemps et qu'il était plutôt mignon et il est partit

Caro - Et ?

Aurélie - Quand je l'ai rejoint il m'a gueulé dessus et je lui ai demandé s'il était jaloux et pour me répondre il m'a embrassé !

Caro - Que vas-tu faire ?

Aurélie - Je sais pas ! Je réfléchis !

Caro - Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire ! Suis ce que te dit ton cœur ! Bon je te laisse réfléchir !

Aurélie - Merci ma piouce !

Caro - De rien

Caroline rentra à l'intérieur

Bill - Elle a quoi ma doudou ?

Caro - Rien d'important elle réfléchit !

- Bon ben moi aussi je vais réfléchir dit Georg

- A quoi dirent les 4 autres

Georg - Un truc ! puis le bassiste sortit sur la terrasse a son tour

Gustav - Elle y réfléchit ?

Caro - Ben oui !

Tom - Elle réfléchit a quoi ?

- Euh… dirent Caroline et Gustav

Aurélie - A ça dit la jeune fille en rentrant si dirigeant vers le blond et l'embrassant

Tous avaient des yeux ronds tandis que Caroline souriait. Les jumeaux contents décidèrent de s'y mettre aussi

# super je tiens le chandelle #

- Jolie chandelle ma pitchoune dit Georg en rentrant !

Caro - Mais euh !!!

Georg - mais je rigole ma doudou dit-il lui faisant un câlin

Caro - ouai c'est ça !

Après la mini séance bisous pour certains, ils décidèrent d'aller se poser dans le salon (ils étaient dans la cuisine) Bill se pose sur le genoux de Tom, Aurélie sur ceux de Gustav tandis que Caroline s'assoit sur ceux de Georg (ouai pour faire comme les autres…)

Les deux couples continuent leur séance bisous alors que les deux autres se sentent pris pour des chandelles (mais attention se sont des supers chandelles ! Elles éclairent super bien personne en a des pareilles… bon ok ma gueule)

Puis d'un coup Georg prend la parole

Georg - Tu sais quoi ?

Caro - Non mais tu vas me le dire

Georg - Ah non tu ne commences pas avec les expressions à 2 euros d'Aurélie

Aurélie - Hein quoi??? dis la jeune rousse en arrêtant son baiser

Caro - Rien rendors toi Aurélie

Aurélie - Pfffffffffffffff si vous avez rien à dire je retourne vaquer à mes occupations plus intéressantes

Georg - Ouai c'est ça vas vas….

Aurélie - Ok dit-elle reprenant son activité

Georg - Bon tu sais quoi ?

Caro - Non mais tu vas me le dire !

Georg - Mais arrêtes tu tiens trop d'Aurélie elle t'a corrompue

Aurélie - Rho mais quoi ?

Georg - Endors toi et restes innocente

Avant que la jeune fille ne réponde Gustav lui ravit ses lèvres

Caro - Bon j'arrête ! tu voulais dire quoi ?

Georg - Ben j'ai réfléchis ! et je me suis dit que si Gustav avait pu le dire à Aurélie il fallait que je prenne mon courage à deux mains et que je dise ce que je ressens !

Caro - A qui ? je la connais ?

Georg- Oui ! même très bien ! voir trop !

Caro - C'est qui ????

Georg - Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Caro - Ben oui allez dis mon doudou !

Georg - D'accord ! sur ce, le bassiste embrasse la jeune fille

Georg - voila c'est toi ! qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Caro - Moi ? tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Georg - Oui

Caro - Non mais vraiment ???

Georg- Oui !

Caro - Non mais vraiment de chez vraiment ?

Georg - Rho mais oui ! tu vas pas faire languir comme Aurélie hein !

Aurélie - Putain vous faites chier qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ?

Gustav - Mais laisses les parler aussi rho !

Caro - Bon d'accord sur ce, caroline embrassa Georg pour lui répondre sous les yeux ébahis du couple qu'ils dérangeaient auparavant puis finirent par reprendre leur baiser.

Une fois que les couples eurent finis leur séance câlins ils décidèrent d'aller manger au restaurant mais pour éviter de se faire prendre en flagrant délit se mirent par couples pour y aller ( a savoir bill-Aurélie, Tom-Caroline, « Georg et Gustav » bien qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble….)

Une fois au restaurant, ils prirent une table de six et se placèrent de façon à avoir leur vrai partenaire en face de lui (en gros sur une table ronde ça fait Bill, entouré par Aurélie et Caroline, cette dernière ayant Tom à sa gauche, qui lui avait Gustav à sa gauche puis Georg et enfin Aurélie enfin bref vous m'avez compris !)

A un certain moment, Aurélie sentit un pied remonter le long de sa jambe elle regarda Gustav qui mangeait tranquillement elle se dit que se n'était pas lui elle l'aurait remarquer elle regarda Tom, qui faisait un petit sourire l'air de rien, le pied commençait à monter, elle l'arrêta

Aurélie - Tom ! tu ne le fais pas à la bonne personne là !

Tom - je désolé dit- il rougissant sous la honte occasionnée

- qu'est ce que t'as fait? dit Bill un sourcil levé à ce moment là une fan arriva et leur demanda des autographes alors qu'elle attirait tous les regards vers la table

Bill - Très bien mais évite de faire ton hystérique on va se faire remarquer

Elle arrêta de bouger comme une timbrée et leur tandis un papier et un stylo

Bill se pencha à l'oreille d'Aurélie

Bill - Qu'est ce que Tom t'as fait ?

Aurélie - Il me faisait du pied croyant que c'etait toi je l'ai arrêté alors qu'il remontait !

Le chanteur explosa de rire et se dit que pour se venger pendant que la fan parlait avec Tom il allait lui faire exactement ce qu'il avait fait avec Aurélie

Il enleva sa chaussure et commença à faire du pied à ce dernier qui automatiquement se tourna vers lui

la fan - Un problème Tom lui demanda le chanteur avec un sourire en coin digne du guitariste

Tom - Non aucun répondit celui-çi recommençant à rosir

Aurélie savant se qui se tramait se mit à sourire et Gustav là regarda avec un sourir interrogateur elle décida de montrer ce que faisait Bill à Tom donc elle enleva également sa chaussure et commença à faire du pied à Gustav qui sursauta tandis que la rousse souriait elle aussi Bill comprit se qui se passait Caroline ayant remarquer la réaction des deux autres se pencha à l'oreille de Bill et lui demanda se qu'il se passait et il lui expliqua elle se mit à rire également et elle aussi eu envie de faire du pied à son chéri il rougit et sursauta légèrement la fan qui continuait à parler à Tom qui lui essayait de se contrôler alors que son frère arrivait sur son entre jambe lui répondait comme il pouvait alors qu'elle voyait les différentes réactions des trois comparses, elle décida de leur demandé ce qui n'allait pas il lui répondit que pour lui c'était l'appéritif qui lui montait à la tête pour les autres il ignorait ce qu'il se passait finalement Bill dit à la fan de les laisser

Pour qu'il puisse terminer de manger tranquillement.

Une fois partie, les victimes n'en pouvant plus lancèrent des regards noirs et plein de désirs envers leurs partenaires le premier à partir fut Tom qui se dirigea vers les toilettes, Puis Georg et enfin Gustav les autres morts de rires décidèrent d'aller les aider

**Voilà à vous de voir il n'est pas tout à fait fini c'est à vous de voir si je met un lemon ou pas ! si il y a lemon ou pas et si vous voulez également avoir les détails entre les deux autres couples… A vous de voir ! c'est gentil de me mettre en alerte mais j'aimerai bien avoir vos avis! vos critiques! mais qu'elles soient constructives parce que des reviews du style "ouai c'est nul" ben moi ça m'aide pas à m'améliorer et à savoir si vous aimez! voila donc à vos reviews!!!!**


End file.
